Ascended Teostra
, |ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Fire Beam, Flaming Tornado, Fire Rain |Creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} English name: Ascended Teostra Romaji: Subarashī Teo Tesukatoru Japanese: 素晴らしい テオ・テスカトル Size: Large Ascended Teostra are Teostra that have absorbed the Elder Dragon Essence scattered through out the world by the unrelenting Teal Fatalis. It first appears in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. Appearance There is nothing different from the Ascended Teostra to the regular Teostra in terms of build and body structure. Due to absorbing the massive power in the Elder Dragon Essence, Ascended Teostra's scales have turned into a dark magenta / pinkish colour. It possesses purple markings on its horns, back scales and the bones on its wings, and it has menacing light blue eyes. When enraged, fire literally "flows" through its entire body, decreasing the health of hunters that come too close. Its talons also change colour every now and then - from dark blue, to light blue, to purple, to black. Behavior Ascended Teostra are even more brutal and aggressive than the regular Teostra. They will attack everything and anything that is unfamiliar to them. Unlike the regular Teostra, Ascended Teostra is always found with its female counterpart, the Ascended Lunastra in whatever quest it is in. Abilities Due to absorbing the Elder Dragon Essence accidentally, Ascended Teostra is now capable of Dark element attacks. It is able to produce a hot and humid pink smoke from its body which is equivalent to the normal Teostra's fire aura when enraged. However, instead of decreasing the health of hunters that come too close, it applies Severe Slimeblight to them. Hunters with Severe Slimeblight will have their health decreased slowly before the explosion, which occurs even faster and has a larger radius. Ascended Teostra will have flames flowing through its entire body when enraged, rapidly decreasing the health of nearby hunters (seperate from the damage over time with the Severe Slimeblight infliction), which makes this fire aura extremely dangerous, considering it is accompanied by the pink smoke that applies Severe Slimeblight to hunters. Due to this, hunters are recommended to attack its head and tail and not its sides. When Ascended Teostra is poisoned however, or when its horns are broken, it will no longer be able to produce the flames, although it will still be able to produce the pink smoke, unless its wings are also broken. Ascended Teostra, like its relatives, is able to produce live fire from its mouth. Attacks Ascended Teostra are capable of Fire and Dark element Attacks. It also possesses all of Teostra's attacks as of Monster Hunter 4, along with some attacks of its own. Notes *Its horns, mane, and wings can be broken. Its tail can be scarred, and severed when it is below 40% HP. *Ascended Teostra are always found with Ascended Lunastra in whatever quest they're in. **Since Elder Dragons are unaffected by Dung Bombs, the new item, Dragon Flute, is used to lure Ascended Teostra away from Ascended Lunastra (or vice versa, since the Elder Dragon that is lured is random), so hunters are able to fight them in separate areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon